


A Remembrance of Witches

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: It didn't have to be this way.





	A Remembrance of Witches

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: I remember now.

Hestia falls, red spreading down her dress, and as she falls she remembers—

The red spreads and she remembers—

  


  


Fire and ice, that's Sonya. Anger burning cold in eyes that look like their mother's. Hestia always envied Sonya those eyes. Today she envies her ability to say _no_. But Marla will not be moved, and Hestia won't leave Marla alone. Not even for this.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then because I'm certainly not staying."

Come morning Sonya is gone. As Hestia Joins Marla and their father in prayer, she thinks, _I wish_ —

  


  


_I wish, I wish, I wish_ —


End file.
